


A Little Discussion.

by fairy_tales_are_real2



Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, kitella - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_tales_are_real2/pseuds/fairy_tales_are_real2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit and Ella talk about becoming parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Discussion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ellii2503019 on tumblr for this beautiful prompt.

 The possibility of children had never been a real discussion between Kit and Ella. The entire kingdom expected it of them, and with a couple as in love and affectionate as the king and his queen it was ultimately inevitable.

From time to time one of them would make a comment about their future prince or princess having Kit's eyes or Ella's smile. But that was in private and only in passing, they never actually talked about it.

And then, nearly a year into their marriage, it was discovered that Ella was pregnant. The entire kingdom rejoiced, their beloved queen was carrying the kingdom's heir!

Ella was naturally thrilled, soon she found her free moments occupied with more substantial projects than just needlepoint.  
She happened to be stitching a night dress for the baby, while her husband sat at her feet by the fire, when Kit brought it up.

"You'll be a great mother," the golden locked queen looked at her husband with questioning eyes. Tangling her fingers in his chestnut curls out of habit.

Kit melted into her touch and sighed,  
"I always thought that when I had children, I'd instantly know everything. My father always seemed to know everything... and now I find that I know nothing." The king admitted, to his bride, "What if I'm a horrible father?"

"You won't be," Ella said confidently. "You forget that I am just as clueless as you, but we have each other and together we will figure it out... everything will be as it should be. We just have to have courage, and be kind."

Kit looked up at her and smiled with adoration.  
"Just so," he murmured kissing Ella's free hand,

"My Queen."

"My Kit."

Nine months later, Ella gave birth to a daughter named Guinevere, who was celebrated just as much as any male heir by her people and would grow up thinking that her mother and father knew everything, just like every child before her.


End file.
